


How to kill a Jedi

by RobinCase



Series: How to kill a Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Jedi, M/M, Revenge, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Cad Bane has a new task. He underestimates both, old grudges and new developments.





	1. An unexpected pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this over I noticed that some parts of this chapter, especially of the dialog, are very similar to the wonderful story "If we had a second chance (I can't promise I'd choose you)" by Just_A_Loth_Cat. If you are reading this, please take it as a compliment. I think I imagined their reunion just the way you did. It wasn't on purpose and I promise my story will develop in a totally different direction ;)

 

**Chapter 1 – An unexpected pleasure **

 

Bane frowned. Number and rank of the guards suggested a high value of the cargo. It had been hart enough to find the launching platform. Although, the ship was small, shabby and inconspicuous. Seeing the outside nobody would think it was carrying something tremendous valuable. Unless of course, you knew it. Cad Bane knew it. Or at least he knew it was transporting something valuable _for him._ Fifty thousand credits were nothing he would turn down for anything.

 

He knew these jobs. A client, preferring not to show himself, but offering a great amount for the one who was able to bring him exactly this passenger from exactly this ship. Alive. Unfortunately. Dead bounties cried less and made less trouble. Besides, it was more fun to him. However, there it was again, some guy desperate for his bride. Probably against her will. Pretty sure against the will of her father. Boring. But as long as the fee was alright…

 

He only wondered who this father was. Judging by the guards someone in terms of rank and dignity. Folk like this had the unpleasant attitude to use their influence to make life difficult for guys like him. Especially if he touched something that was theirs. Maybe the task had a certain appeal after all. But for the time being he would have to be discrete.

 

Down on the platform three more guards joined the others. Each of them a high clone commander, he noticed. Therefore, Republic. Clones could not be bribed. Maybe the passenger was an important senator or something and they tried to get her safe this way. But something disturbed the picture. This ship…Either you rely on subtlety and fly away with a small ship, unnoticed, or you count on guarding and show of force. Not both at once. That only drew attention on a later helpless ship.

 

On the other side, Bane spit his toothprick aside, on the other side this monkey march-past made his interference a lot more complicated. This contingent was the best way to keep stowaways from boarding. If there had been a warning then this whole manoeuvre would become pretty risky.

 

But he weren’t Cad Bane, if he wouldn’t find a way…

 

 

\+                +                +

 

 

As soon as Coruscant wasn’t more than a grey dot in star spangled darkness he opened the hatch of the escape pod and stretched his legs. The pod was like the whole ship: cramped and dusty. Looking at the stars he tried to recognize the approximate line the ship was following, but he couldn’t remember an desirable determination in this sector. Then the ship jumped to hyperspace and all indications were lost anyway. It was just alright with him. First get out of the reach of Coruscant’s long distance scans. Then he would take care of their direction.

 

In the meantime he would have a look around the ship. Examine the rooms. Find his target. Secure potential cargo and assess the value. Eliminate guards and unnecessary witnesses.

 

It showed there wasn’t much to examine anyway. The ship was as small as it looked, or even smaller. The two escape pods were hooked up to something that looked like the main cargo bay. On one side there was the hatch for boarding. Opposite laid a door that led into a narrow corridor. There were seven doors. Three to the left, three to the right and one to the front. This one Bane saved for later. It had to be the door to the cockpit and he did not have the intention to unsettle the pilot unnecessarily as long as they were in sensor reach.

 

Two of the left doors showed to be sleeping berths. The third had to be something like a bathroom. It smelled unpleasantly musty. He grimaced and quickly shut the door. So far, neither cargo nor passengers. He sneaked to the right side. Both doors led into the same room, the engine room.

 

The last door was locked. None of his deciphering codes worked. It would have to wait. Every other method he could think of would have been too loud for the moment. Always assuming that he hadn’t been discovered yet.

 

He laid his ear on the door and listened. Not a sound. It appeared everything alive on this ship was either him or in the cockpit. He really liked to know what was behind this door.

This Mission seams to be something different than he had assumed so far. In the back of his head blinked the warning signs. He had to be cautious.

 

One look on his left collar let him know that it was time to pay a visit to his friendly pilot.

 

 

 

The door whooshed open and within a few seconds he realized several things at once.

 

First, the cockpit was empty apart from the pilot. Second, the pilot had sandy hair. Third, that had deeply misjudged the situation. And forth, that he should have known it.

 

This wasn’t a bridal flight. It was a Jedi matter.

 

 

Of all creatures in the universe, of course he had to meet this one. Off all Jedi, _why kriffing Kenobi?_

 

Two seconds their eyes met. And Bane saw Kenobi’s eyes widen.

 

“Bane”

 

For the fracture of a second the bounty hunter saw something like panic flitting across his face, then his usual, unshakable, ironic, complacent mask fell back into place.

 

“What an unexpected pleasure. So you are the announced guest. I am afraid you had not been invited. Might I suggest to surrender-”

 

That moment, everything at once was back again. This man hadn’t the right to suggest _anything_ to him. He had no right to _speak_ to him, to _look_ at him with these damn, smug eyes. He wanted nothing more than to wipe this arrogant smirk off this pompous, scheming, hypocritical, traitorous bastard’s face. And he hit out.

 

With full force he rammed his knee into Kenobi’s gut and punched his face with both fists. With all his strength. Again and again. He felt the nose breaking under his blows.

 

Somewhere in the back of his head, he noticed that Kenobi hadn’t expected his attack. He knew the Jedi was better than that. He had seen him fighting. He knew his skill _, had fucking depended on it._ But for now Kenobi seemed totally taken by surprise.

 

Bane's attack had knocked him to the floor. And Bane gave him no chance to get back on his feet. With his whole weight he placed himself on Kenobi's chest and with his knees he pressed his shoulders to the ground, while he kept beating. And beating. And beating. Until the Jedi no longer moved beneath him.


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a little rough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here's the second chapter. This time lots of dialog. I hope it's readable never the less...

** Chapter 2 – Crash **

 

 

They had almost reached their goal, when the electric crackle of the shackles and a restraint moan of pain brought him to notice that his captive was conscious again.

 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t move, Kenobi. These binders has been specially designed for you and your sort”, he snarled without turning his head.

 

The crackle had stopped already. The bloke learnt fast. Too fast.

 

Bane made an unnecessary jolty steering motion and Kenobi cried out in pain.

 

“So much is clear.”

 

Apparently he tried to find his easy chatty tone, but Bane heard that he was gritting his teeth. Once again he bent roughly. Kenobi moaned. Bane’s mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk. That was how to train a Jedi.

 

“What is-”

 

And a few more swings. Kenobi squirmed in pain. Finally the thing started to get amusing.

 

“Okay, Bane. You made your point. I am at your mercy”, the Jedi pressed out with a moan and Bane stopped his flight manoeuvres.

 

“So, no tricks, Jedi”, he clarified with relish, still without turning around. Kenobi remained silent and for a while there was no sound besides the steady hum of the engine and Kenobi’s heavy breath. He seemed to have problems with the broken nose, Bane thought contentedly.

 

After a while the Jedi spoke again. His casual tone more than annoying to Bane.

 

“So, Bane. Where do we go?” he asked.

 

“Shut up, Jedi. You’ll see soon enough.”

 

“Come on, Bane”, Kenobi teased. “You can tell me. As old buddies-”

 

He wasn’t able to continue. Bane buffeted the control lever jerkily and the Jedi cried in agony as the shackles sent waves of electricity through his body.

 

It was the first time Bane turned around. Kenobi hung limply in the chains that fixed him to the navigation console. His hair hung to his forehead and his blood covered face was furrowed in pain. It was a satisfying sight.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jedi. And do not dare call me buddy again,  _Hardeen._ ”

 

He spit out the last word. It was bitter on his tongue. Kenobi snorted.

 

“Seriously, Bane? If this is personal, so why don’t you just finish me off?”

 

Bane narrowed his eyes.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself. You’re not worth the trouble.”

 

He planned it to sound scoffingly but he could hear the barely restrained anger in his own voice.

 

Kenobi shrugged, only to squinch up his face again as a new shock pulse drew from the shackles. But in his voice there was no trace of pain. On the contrary, he sounded like he was talking about the pros and cons of self-cleaning kitchen units while teatime. And it upset Bane beyond all measure.

 

“You wound me, Bane. I thought we-”

 

Suddenly he broke off and for one moment Bane was irritated for the ship hadn’t even swayed this time. Then he noticed, that Kenobi was looking past him out of the cockpit window. He turned around. A big nasty ochre planet had appeared in the darkness.

 

“Is that the planet I think it is?” Kenobi asked and sounded suddenly almost alarmed.

 

Bane turned his seat around again and started to key in the approach path.

 

“Bane!” Kenobi’s voice was a bit sharper than usual. “Is this Lotho Minor?”

 

Bane shrugged.

 

“And if it is?” he asked provocative.

 

“You have to turn over!”

 

Bane snorted scornfully and cast his captive a contemptuous look over his shoulder.

 

“I mean it, Bane. I know who returned to this planet. They are no adversary for us. None of us.”

 

Bane frowned. If he wouldn’t know better, he would almost say he heard something pleading in Kenobi’s tone.

 

“ _They_ are not my adversary. They are my clients”, he returned dryly.

 

“You overestimate yourself, Bane.”

He sounded more incensed than Bane had ever heart him. “You don’t just make business with  _them._ ”

 

Bane seriously started wondering what this was all about. Who were those ominous  _they_? Who was able to frighten a  _Jedi Master_  in this was? And Kenobi was – he can’t deny it – one of the best Jedi he knew.

 

“If they get this freight into their hands-”

 

Kenobi silenced abruptly and Bane turned around to him. Kenobi’s hands were clenched into fists.

 

“Now it’s getting interesting”, he uttered sardonically.

 

“Turn around this ship, bounty hunter, or-”

 

Now his tone was downright threatening.

 

“Or what, Jedi?”, he snapped. “You are in no position to command.”

 

At that Kenobi leapt up and with a kind of violence, Bane would have never believed him capable of, he tore his chains out of its bindings. Somewhere in the back of his head Bane was impressed how the Jedi ignored the persisted shocks that raced through his body. He was to astounded to handle and Kenobi put his shackles around his neck and pulled so that he was pressed against the back of his seat. Pain erupted in front of his eyes as the flashes pervaded him and floated, spreading from his throat, through his whole body.

 

With utmost effort he managed to pull his blaster and shot. He missed Kenobi. The laser bullet glanced off the walls and smashed into the console in front of him. A warning light blinked and the ship started to shake violently. A notably powerful jolt hurled Kenobi over him onto the console, where he lay unconsciously.

 

Carelessly Bane pushed him down and tried to stabilize the ship. The pain of the electric shocks still effected his strained muscles, but he could see clearly again. What he saw was not calming. They were still a great deal too fast. The ship came hurtling down with an enormous speed towards the smoking surface. Desperately he tied to drag up the steering but it was stuck and didn’t move. The last thing he saw was a giant mountain of rubbish, that suddenly piled up in front of him. Than his head hit the navigation control and the world turned black.

 


	3. In enemy hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane meets his client, or rather his clients. He is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here are two other familiar characters. I think I should mention, that this takes place after the death of Adi Gallia on Florrum (in "Revival") and from there on follows an alternate timeline, without the "Shadow Collective" and so on. But it is not all too important for the story.
> 
> I am not quite sure this combination of characters works all too well, but I hope for it. So please let me know ;)

** Chapter 3 – In enermy hands **

 

When he came round, the ship had come to a halt in the midst of a garbage dump. Kenobi laid on the floor, still unconscious. That simplified the matter. He deactivated the hand cuffs to not electrify himself again and loaded the Jedi onto his shoulders. He weighed less than he had expected.

 

   +                    +                  +

 

It had been hard to find the arranged venue in the mountains of trash that only differed in their heights and in their states of smoking. When he finally arrived, he sweated. His shoulders hurt from the weight of his captive and he was freezing. The air was acrid from toxic smoke of thousands of fires but they seemed to radiate more cold than heat. He stayed away from them as far as possible.

 

It appeared Kenobi had been right. There were two figures waiting for him instead of one. The smaller of both he knew from the holo transmission. A loose cowl was pulled down over his face so that Bane could only make out two irritating yellow eyes flashing trough. The other one was a colossus. A Zabrak of Dathomir. His shoulders broad and armoured. The long horns on his head tapering into dangerous points. He stood behind the other like a body guard.

 

Bane tugged Kenobi from his shoulder and threw him to their feet carelessly. He pressed a button at his wrist collar and reactivated Kenobi’s shackles. Concerning Jedi you couldn’t be cautious enough.

His client pushed back his hood. He was a Zabrak too. His skin was of a darker red and a deeper black than that of the other. That and the calculating glance in his piercing eyes made him frightening despite his modest height. Without knowing much about those things Bane knew that these two fellows were surrounded by something that Kenobi undoubtedly would call _the dark side._

The Dark One, how Bane instantly called the smaller one in his head, leant over Kenobi and tilted his head. There was a sparkle in his eyes that somewhere gave Bane the creeps. His guard made a step in his direction and Bane forced himself not to step back.

 

“You should bring him alive.”

 

His voice rumbled and Bane felt a shiver running down his skin. He let nothing of his unease show and had just started to try and answer, when the Dark One raised his hand. A faint smile played about the corners of his mouth and as he spoke his voice was so calm that it was even more frightening than any threat.

 

“No, Savage. He is alive”

 

Then his piercing stare wandered to Bane.

 

“But only a part of our agreement is fulfilled yet, bounty hunter.”

 

Bane tightened his posture.

 

“I want proof you keep your word”, he claimed and assessed satisfied that his voice sounded strong and demanding. “I want my pay then I’ll show you my ship.”

 

The broad one, apparently Savage, made one step towards him. The Dark One merely tilted his head and scrutinized him.

 

“The half appears appropriate”, he said eventually.

 

Bane shook his head.

 

“No”, he replied with as much disdain as he could manage. “I know these tricks. I show you the ship and then you’ll be miles away.”

 

The Dark One smiled. It wasn’t a pleasant sight.

 

“The half”, he repeated.

 

Bane made one step forward.

 

“I demand-”

 

Then suddenly something threw him up in the air and he felt a cruel grip around his neck. His hand, automatically reaching for his blaster, was held back by something.

 

“You have nothing to demand, bounty hunter”, Savage growled, his tensed hand stretched out in Bane’s direction.

 

Desperately, Bane struggled in the air, tried frantically to loosen the invisible hands around his throat. In vain. He choked and gasped for air, but he wasn’t able to breath and the world blurred before his eyes.

 

When he was on the brink of unconsciousness he felt something moving under his cloak. _Kenobi’s light saber._ It slipped out of his pocket and seconds later he heard the sound. Through misty eyes he saw a blue flash of light and Kenobi suddenly back on his feet, the electric shocks buzzing through his shaking body. He saw how he cut himself free and then raised his saber against Savage.

 

The stranglehold around his neck stopped suddenly and he slumped to the ground. Unable to move he remained lying there and gulped for air. Everything felt dizzy. With watering eyes he saw two red blades ignite and both Zabraks dashed at Kenobi. Kenobi evaded prancing, parried here, stroke there. The movements were to fast, the lights to bright for Bane’s throbbing head. As through the wrong end of binoculars he watched how Kenobi chopped Savage’s double sword in two and from there on fought with two blades. One in blue and one in red. His movements were nimble but Bane saw that he was weakened and that the first energy boost started to fade away.

 

Bane saw how he threw Savage off balance with a purposeful thrust of force, causing him to stumble backward and topple to the ground. Bane saw how he repulsed the Dark One, who therefore attacked even more vigorously. He saw how Savage picked himself up off the floor again and rushed towards them in furious rage, while Kenobi still dealt with the other one.

The warning cry he never intended to give, left his throat as a hoarse croak and perished in the noise of combat.

 

He saw how Savage buried Kenobi under his body and held his breath for one second. Then Savage was being pushed aside. The point of a red sword jutted out from between his shoulder blades. Kenobi straightened up, unarmed.

 

The Dark One cried out in a scream that was all at once: Rage, pain and infinite hatred. Anew he lunged toward Kenobi. Kenobi suddenly moved both hands in a swiping motion from the right to the left. One moment Bane tried to wrap his dazed head around this gesture, then the whole mountain of rubbish to their left crumbled and collapsed burying the Dark One beneath it.

 

He saw how Kenobi bent down to pick something up and then how he came towards him. He wasn’t able to move, not even as the Jedi gripped him by the arms and dragged him along on his shoulder. His ears rang in a pungent swoosh, his lungs stung with every breath he took and his aching head was empty. The last thing he saw was an anger dark silhouette that raised up in a distant jumble of glowing debris and bursting rubble.

 

 

 

 


	4. Only once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane and Kenobi are waiting. And they talk, cause what else is there to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) This chapter is full of dialog again, I hope you don't get bored.
> 
> @NikyNox: Please see this chapter as a gift for you, cause I wanted to answer your comment (Thank you for that! It's always good to hear.) but for reasons my site said Nope ;)

** Chapter 4 – Only once **

 

Bane felt like drowning. His throat was on fire and the air around him was suffused with a rattle. With horror he realized that it was his own breath. Something was wrapped around him and captivated him. The more desperate he struggled to get free the more tight it seemed to wind around him. His head was spinning and lights appeared in the dark before eyes. He couldn’t breath. He kicked out and gasped for air like a fish out of water. Not enough air, there just wasn’t enough air in his lungs. Panic, cold seething panic raised in his chest. And he beat the air all the more wildly.

 

Suddenly there was a hand, closing around his arm. He tried to jerk himself free but it kept hold of him. Then two hands sank down on his shoulders with vigour. He heard a voice. It spoke in a calm tone. _How could it be so calm?_

He knew this voice, from somewhere. The resound in his ears waned slowly as he tried to win over his panic and gradually he was able to understand the words.

 

“Calm down. Slowly, just breath slowly. In and out again-”

 

The haze before his eyes cleared up a bit and finally he was able to open his eyes.

Kenobi knelt over him, his face still blurred. He still was too focused on breathing slowly and steady to find the sight alarming. On the edge of his consciousness he perceived that what had held him captive was only a blanket. As he slowly calmed down Kenobi let go of his shoulders and sat up.

 

“Where are we?” Bane asked. Or rather wanted to ask. He managed little less than a husky rasp and instantly tasted the coppery* flavour of blood on his tongue. Under great effort he tried it anew. Kenobi waved him off.

 

“We’re back on the ship.”

 

His voice sounded tired. Now that he paid attention to it, Kenobi indeed looked as exhausted, as Bane had ever saw him. Considering what he’d been into the last hours, it didn’t come much as a surprise. It seemed he had patched up his broken nose, but now that his face wasn’t covered in blood any longer the damage was all exposed. Dark bruises showed where Bane’s fists had hit him. His whole body appeared weakened. Bane had experienced the impact of the shackles first hand and he’d been exposed to the pain only for a few seconds. Kenobi had struggled against it for the whole day and then in that condition fought off two powerful warriors. And won. Bane had to admit begrudgingly that he was impressed. Not that he would _ever_ say that aloud of course.

 

He wanted to reply something, but Kenobi held up a hand placatory.

 

“It would be better to spare your larynx and speak only the absolute necessary.”

 

Unfortunately, Bane had to agree with him. Breathing by itself was utterly exhausting and painful. Kenobi passed him the water bottle. When he tried to grab it slipped from his weak fingers and dropped to the floor. He tried to pick it up, but he wasn’t strong enough. His hands felt numb and swollen. Without a word Kenobi picked up the bottle and fed it to him sip by sip. Swallowing burned as it wasn’t water but acid, but it was nothing compared to the humiliation. Never before in his whole life he had felt so ashamed and had been so helpless against it. The only thing he could do was to keep a straight face. Fortunately, Kenobi was to exhausted to tease him about it. And after drinking he felt better.

 

After a while Kenobi stood up, leaned against the open loading hatch and looked outside.

 

“Rain”, he pointed out and Bane did not ask what he should do with _that_ information. His head had started throbbing again.

 

“That buys us some time”, the Jedi continued.

 

Now he asked all the same.

 

“Time?” he croaked.

 

“Until Maul arrives”, Kenobi answered and suddenly sounded incredible tired. “The rain corrodes all organic tissue.”

 

Bane knew he should be afraid of the moment _Maul?_ would find them but he was too exhausted and in too strong pain to feel anything at all.

 

And so, to the steady rush of the acid rain, he fell asleep.

  

\+                           +                        +

 

When he woke again everything was quiet. Only Kenobi’s steady breath filled the air. Was he asleep? No doubt he had been tired enough. As he let his gaze wander he spotted the Jedi leaning against the wall a few steps away. His eyes were open but stared into nothingness and his thorax heaved in a steady rhythm. Somehow it looked disconcerting. Probably some kind of Jedi technique. Meditation or something like that.

Or did Kenobi just sleep with his eyes opened? It was worth a try. Quietly he clicked his tongue. Kenobi’s eyes flashed to him and his shoulders tightened up.

 

“Well?” he asked, missing his usual nonchalant tone just on nuances. “Slept restful?”

 

Bane snorted scoffingly.

 

“And you?”

 

“Adequately. Thanks for asking” Kenobi replied friskily. Ly. Doubly ly. Well, who cared?

 

Bane rubbed his hands together testingly. There was some sensation back although they still felt a little stiff. Tentatively he clenched and opened his fist a few times. Then he grabbed the bottle beside him. This time it worked. He sat up and drank until the bottle was empty. Then he glanced over to Kenobi again. The Jedi had stood up and peered outside again. He scratched his beard and seemed to ponder over something. For obscure reasons Bane wanted him to turn around.

 

“What was this all about?” he therefore asked. His voice still hoarse but already remarkably stronger, how he noticed contently.

 

Kenobi turned around and regarded him with a shrewd look, the hint of his poised smile barely visible on his face.

 

“And I thought you were the one who wanted to sell me off like a piece of meat.”

 

Bane involuntarily rolled his eyes.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

How this pretentious idiom and that arrogantly confused intonation get on his nerves. Had he felt a little stronger he would have gone over there to punch him in the face.

 

“Why you took me with you”, he snapped annoyed.

 

Kenobi raised his brows.

 

“Should I have left you there?”

 

Temporizer.

 

“Answer!”

 

Kenobi shrugged.

 

“Well, as a Jedi-”

 

“I give a damn about your Jedi-codex”, Bane interrupted him.

 

“Well, if so-” Kenobi paused a moment. “Then just take it as a reparation for the disguised game with Hardeen. Since you still seem to hold that against me.”

 

Bane spit on the floor and regretted it immediately because he had to cough. His throat burned and when he took away his hand, it was bloody. Suddenly Kenobi was behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You alright?”

 

He actually sounded worried and Bane hated him for it. These fucking Jedi with their fucking hypocrisy and their fucking concern for all living beings. Angrily he shoved the hand away.

 

“You used me, Jedi. Used me and then betrayed me.”

He heard the bitterness in his own voice, the hurt and he hates himself for it. As Kenobi looked at him for one instant he meant to see something like a bad conscience flashing in his eyes but it was gone immediately.

 

“For goodness’ sake, Bane!” he sounded annoyed. “I did my job. I am surprised anyway that you’ve been so staggered. Shouldn’t you be used to it? I thought this is how it works with you and your sort. You-”

 

Then he looked up and stopped himself. Bane was certain he’d seen the look in his eyes. For all of a sudden he looked far too knowing. Bane could have kicked his own ass.

 

Kenobi started to say something.

 

“Spare me your consternation, Jedi”, Bane interrupted him. “I trusted you once, I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

 

Kenobi opened his mouth to reply something, but then suddenly turned to the hatch. His gaze had something haunted.

 

“He’s here.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yes, I know: Human blood is supposed to taste like iron, but since Duros’ blood is green and copper oxidizes green I thought it fits. ;)


	5. The heat of the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short, but I hope you like it nevertheless.

** Chapter 5- The heat of the battle **

 

Kenobi staightend up, adjusted his Jedi cloth and took his lightsaber from his belt. Then he stepped through the door without another word. Bane tried to follow him but standing up alone caused him such great problems, that his lungs cried out in overexertion. After four steps his legs gave way and his head whirred in pain again. It were still a couple of meters to the hatch. No sound from the outside reached his ear. The silence was somehow menacing. He waited until his breathing had calmed a little. Then he started to crawl. He was glad nobody could see him, but he couldn’t bear just lying there and knowing nothing of what happened outside.

 

As he’d finally made it to the hatch, he saw that Maul was already there. He and Kenobi stood opposite to each other, the sabers stretched out between them. Mute and quiet. A tremendous power radiated from the silent scene and Bane shivered.

 

Then, all slowly, they began to circle each other, like two predators before the pounce. Not even Kenobi tried to ease the tension with one if his flippant comments, which, once more, showed the severity of the situation. Bane saw the pure hatred shone from Maul’s eyes. Somewhere deep within he scornfully lifted the corner of his mouth. _And he thought,_ he _hated Kenobi._

 

Then suddenly, so suddenly that Bane winced on his viewpoint, Maul jumped forward. His lightsaber fell like a hammer blow but Kenobi parried, dodged and then took a stroke in turn. His attacks followed each other so swift and fluent, that he forced Maul back step by step. Bane started to think the fight would be over quickly, as Maul, with all his force, pushed his hand into the air. Kenobi, totally focussed on his lightsaber dance, got hurled into the air and against a spaceship wreck nearby. Coughing he regained his feet, the extinct lightsaber still in his hand. Bane saw him spitting blood. Then Maul was on him again.

 

Kenobi rolled aside just in time to elude the blow. In turn now he stood at Maul’s back and used that to fling a part of rubble, lying around on the ground, onto his back. Maul pitched forward, but came to his feet so fast Kenobi wasn’t even able to reach him.

 

Once more their lightsabers clashed. Red over blue, blue over red. So fast that Bane got dizzy just watching it. The fight was balanced. But there was a crucial difference: Maul fought with raw violence, the blazing anger and the burning thirst for vengeance fuelled him. Compared with that Kenobi fought with cleverness and agility, but without such a powerful driving force. And he was exhausted. Exhausted from strikes, combat and shackles. And Bane saw it. More and more often he misstepped, more and more often he just dodged away, instead of parrying a blow and turning it into a counterstrike. He staggered. And Bane saw it.

 

And then it happened. Kenobi tangled up in a wire lying on the ground, stumbled and fell backwards to the ground. Within split seconds Maul was on him and lunged out for the final strike.

 

Bane saw everything like in slow motion. Without deciding deliberately his hand found the familiar way to his blaster. Like in trance he drew and shot. The shot hit Maul’s right forearm close to the wrist.

 

The blow went wide. Instead of striking Kenobis head, it skidded down and cut deep into his arm. Bane saw how Kenobi cried out in pain, but the scream perished. Maul yelped in pain and anger like an injured animal and dragged his arm aside, striding out for the next blow.

But Kenobi was faster. Before Maul or even Bane fathomed what had happened, he was on his feet again. This time he strode out. His blow hit both of Maul’s arms and separated the hands from the wrists.

Not ever in his life before Bane had heard such a scream. And he wanted to hear it never again. It sounded so terrifying that he instinctively pressed his hands to his ears.

Maul stood there highly erected, stretching away the burnt stumps of his arms and roared. Then he chased off, the sheer madness in his eyes. Bane noticed for the first time, that his gait was somehow mechanic. Then he already disappeared behind dark mountains of rubble, his scream still vibrating in the air.

 

Kenobi had sunk down on his knees. The lightsaber slipped from his grip. Hollow in the sudden silence it hit the ground. Then he fell to his face.

 


	6. From a certain point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time something happens...well, almost. I hope they're not getting out of character...

** Chapter 6 – From a certain point of view **

 

Bane didn’t understand why he took care of Kenobi. As it had begun to rain again, he had hauled Kenobi’s body into the dry shelter of the cargo bay. It almost went over his power and his lungs still burned at the thought. But he made it. His strength returned noticeably. Though his throat still burned with every breath, but meanwhile the pain was bearable and his hands were almost as strong as normal.

He had cleaned and bandaged the wound at Kenobi’s arm. He had even covered him. He himself was frozen to the bones and at least he was moving. Meanwhile it was dark outside. Seemed the nights on Lotho Minor were cold enough to freeze the balls of a brass monkey.

 

And now, now he sit here wrapped in all blankets he’d been able to find and waited. Waited for the damn Jedi to wake up. For whatever reason. On the other hand, there wasn’t soo much else he could do. At least that was what he told himself.

From time to time he checked if Kenobi was still breathing, but the other really just seemed to sleep. Probably he desperately needed it.

 

Bane had his hat pulled down low over his face and chewed on his tooth prick. He went trough the whole situation again. There he kidnapped a Jedi, without even knowing it was a Jedi not to speak of _which_ Jedi. Then his client betrayed him and his bounty saved him. Then he saved his bounty from his client. And now here he sat, beside the man he had thought about so hate-filled – and unfortunately also so often – like he had thought about nobody else. _How did this come about?_

 

A voice disturbed his thoughts and he hated himself for being relieved to hear the familiar mocking tone.

 

“Well, bounty hunter. Serious thoughts?”

 

“And if so, Jedi?”

 

The conversation was almost familiar. Kenobi smirked.

 

“I would have never expected that from you.”

 

“Wouldn’t ‘ve thought so either.”

 

Kenobi snorted amused and sat up. The blanket slipped from his shoulders and he shot him a brisk glace.

 

“How touching.”

 

Bane snorted scornfully. Perturbed he noticed, that the banter was fun. If he had liked anything about Hardeen ab ovo, it had been his humour and his ability to find a retort to everything.

 

Dammit.

 

Hadn’t he wanted to forget this whole story?

 

“Would be a waste if you beat those blokes and then froze to death.”

 

His honesty surprised himself. Even Kenobi raised his eyebrows in amazement. With interest he slightly lifted the bandage around his arm and winced a bit.

 

“Wouldn’t have expected that from you, bounty hunter.”

 

“Wouldn’t ‘ve thought so, Jedi.”

 

Bane bit his bottom lip as not to grin. Kenobi saw it. He chuckled. That didn’t suit Bane.

 

“Why did they want you alive?”, he asked therefore and watched the serenity drip from Kenobi’s face.

 

“Revenge. He desires nothing but to see me suffer.”

 

All of a sudden Kenobi sounded tired again. Bane reckoned to see something like pain in his eyes.

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

Now it was unmistakable, pain and a bad conscious

 

“I almost killed him, years ago. Thought, I did.” His voice sounded strangely bitter. “My Master died back then. I was yet a Padawan.”

 

Bane didn’t know what to do with these new, and shocking intimate information. Best to get back into safe waters.

 

“Looked damn alive to me. Are you Jedi always this sloppy?”

 

Kenobi eyed him pungently and for one time he had a feeling that he’d hit a sore spot. Usually Kenobi could never be provoked, everything bounced off him. Shrewd, but distant. His feelings never showed openly on his face. Now, for the fraction of a moment he actually looked upset, but the moment faded like it came.

 

“I chopped him in two and he fell into an energy chute. In my experience that is usually enough to kill someone.”

 

For one moment Bane stared at him in disbelief. _Therefore the mechanic gait. It_ was _mechanic._ But he regained his composure quickly.

 

“Now he’ve got few more reasons to hate you. Always assuming that he didn’t kick the bucket.”

 

“Oh, he won’t,” replied Kenobi with a certainty that made Bane hesitate. “His hate for me is all that keeps him alive.”

 

“You’re cruel, Kenobi.”

 

Kenobi looked at him in surprise.

 

“Beg you pardon?”

 

“You’re cruel. What he’ve got now is worse than death. He lives with the eternal certitude, that he will never beat you, while the hatred is scorching him from the inside.”

 

For one moment Kenobi stayed quiet, afflicted, taken aback. So he did it. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was at a loss of words. Even though he meant every word.

Kenobi pensively rubbed his chin. Then his expression changed.

 

“You seem to know how to think in his shoes pretty well.”

 

Bane twisted his mouth into a nasty grin.

 

“Hey, I am the bad guy, Jedi. Already forgotten?”

 

He saw the amused sparkle in Kenobi’s eye and he couldn’t help it: He liked it.

 

“Indubitable, bounty hunter.”

 +                   +                  +

 

The nights were long on Lotho Minor. It was still dark outside and the temperature was – if that was possible at all- still decreasing.

Kenobi who had retreated into himself a while ago for meditating, suddenly opened his eyes.

 

“If the question is appropriate: Why don’t we look for a little warmer place?” He asked in cheery chatty tone.

 

“Cause there is none. At least none were we’re not getting scorched or die of smoke poisoning”, Bane snarled. “At least it's warmer here than in the berths.”

 

Kenobi snorted. “You call _this_ warmer.”

 

“Whose fault is it, we plummeted at this shithole? I’m sorry it’s not noble enough for the high-born Mister Jedi”, Bane creaked annoyed.

 

Kenobi laughed. “You’re implausible, Bane. You’re shaking.”

 

Unfortunately Bane had to agree. His whole body trembled. He couldn’t sense his toes any longer. It was useless to deny, it was freezing cold.

 

“We could share body heat” Kenobi suggested and Bane’s snort turned into a cough when he looked at Kenobi and saw the sober expression on his face. His eyes watered and his throat felt sore again.

 

“Not in your dreams, Jedi!”

 

Kenobi shrugged.

 

“It would be reasonable, especially in your case. Your from a hot planet-”

 

Bane wanted to interrupt him, but Kenobi kept on talking.

 

“However that be, we have to relaunch this ship. The planet is uncivilized and my mission can’t wait any- ”

 

This time Bane actually interrupted him.

 

“You surely don’t think I would let you go like that, do you?”

 

Kenobi sighed theatrically.

 

“I thought we were friends by now.”

 

“ _Friends?_ ” Bane snorted disdainfully. “I don’t play nicely to my friends and then throw them into jail.”

 

Kenobi groaned.

 

“Oh, for goodness’ sake! I saved your life, patched you up-”

 

“As did I”, Bane interrupted harshly. “We’re even. Do you think, I’d miss out on collecting the bounty for your pretty head. If not them-” He made a circuitous gesture to the outside. “-then at least Dooku will pay for you.”

 

Kenobi laughed bitterly.

 

“Do you really believe you could resist me in an open fight?”

 

This arrogance was really getting on his nerves.

 

“Is this a threat?” he growled.

 

Kenobi raised his hands placatingly.

 

“Jedi do not threaten”, he uttered dryly. “They inform.”

 

Bane couldn’t help it. He had to laugh. Kenobi smirked smugly, but than became serious again.

 

“How I see the issue we do not accomplish anything this way. You want to extradite me to the separatists, dead or alive. I have to bring you back to prison. At the moment none of us is in the constitution to decide that now. And it is of no use either to eliminate the other as long as we’re stuck in this wasteland. The priority needs to be repairing the ship and not freezing to death.”

 

As grudgingly as he admitted it, Bane had to agree with him.

 

\+                    +                     +

 

Bane rolled from one side to the other but can’t find no sleep. His whole body shuddered from cold. He couldn’t remember that he had been so cold ever in his life before. The thin blankets, scheduled for a standard tempered space ship brought little easement, no matter how tight he wrapped himself into them. Morosely he looked over to Kenobi. His breath was calm and steady and he seemed unbothered by the cold. Damn warm blooded bastard. He pulled the blankets even tighter around his body.

 

In vain.

 

Eventually, he stood up and silently sneaked over to Kenobi. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, but he couldn’t stand the cold a minute longer. He sincerely hoped that the Jedi was asleep.

 

Of course, he weren’t so lucky. When he lied down beside him, Kenobi chuckled quietly.

 

“Now, bounty hunter. _Not in your dreams…_ ”

 

He’d rather like to stand up and go again immediately, but he remained lying. Besides he couldn’t disgrace himself beyond that and Kenobi’s body radiated a blissful warmth. Instead he turned his back on Kenobi without comment.

 

Kenobi chuckled again and put a hand on his shoulder. And withdrew it immediately.

 

“Force, you’re _freezing_ cold.”

 

Bane remained silent and tried to preserve the rest of his dignity. Kenobi had stopped chuckling. Instead he did something _unbelievable._ He scooted over to him, so close that Bane could feel his heaving chest against his spine and wrapped his arm around him.

 

Bane gasped startled. This sensation was something completely new to him. Desperately he tried to feel captured, but he failed. The warmth, suddenly enclosing him, was far too soothing and he was shocked to find himself feeling safe, secure. As the thought formed in his head he vigorously pushed the arm away.

 

He was glad that he didn’t have to see Kenobi’s face. Surprisingly the Jedi remained silent and soon he was breathing steadily again. Bane tried desperately to ignore the warm feeling spreading from his stomach. It felt good, too good.

 

As he finally sank into the realms of dreams, he felt warm arms around him again. But he didn’t have the energy to push them away.


	7. Wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get off, in more than just one way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I never intended for that to happen, so please let me know, if it works...

** Chapter 7 – Wasteland **

 

As he opened his eyes again, dim daylight fell through the open hatch. He shivered. The heat source behind him was gone, but apparently the temperature had gone up to a bearable measure. From outsides he heard steps and the noise of rubble and metalwork being pushed around. A little stiff he stood up and stretched. His neck cracked as he craned it.

 

Outside he squinted against the biting smoke and the muddy light and looked around. Kenobi stood amidst a mound of sharp-edged scrap metal and seemed to look for something. Bane clicked his tongue and the Jedi looked up. His expression brightened up a bit.

 

“Ah. Morning, Bane.”

 

He waved him over.

 

“I perused the ship this morning. Here’s a list with components we could use.” He held up a yellowed piece of fabric. “Would be ludicrous if we would find nothing useful in this whole trash here.”

 

Bane took the tatter from Kenobi’s hand and frowned. He’d never been the best at reading and Kenobi’s ornate writing wasn’t helpful. Somehow it suited him. _Where did_ that _thought come from?_ He let the tatter slip through his fingers and thoughtfully rubbed his thumb against his forefinger.

 

“Pretty much gone to the devil”, he stated eventually. “Will took us a while.”

 

Kenobi lifted the corners of his mouth and nodded.

 

“The sooner we start-”

 

“-the sooner we get off this dust ball, yes”, Bane finished and gave the list back to Kenobi.

 

“I’m searching the other side.”

 

 +                                 +                                    +

 

 

So they spent their days rifling through the surrounding mounds of trash for something usable, like the Trandoshaner. An extremely dirty and not very profitable task. A job, Bane would normally only accept for the highest of payments. Particularly the acid showers were vexatious. They started within seconds and often lasted for several hours. If the ship was too far away they had to spent these hours curled up in some fetid shelters.

 

The nights they spent huddled together on the cold floor of the cargo bay, to stay fairly warm. And always there were Kenobi’s arms around him. Bane had to admit, that he got used to it.

 

 

One night Bane woke with a cold nose and a throbbing sensation in his abdomen. He gritted his teeth. Kenobi stirred in sleep and his arm slid a little father over his chest. His dick twitched interested and gave the lie to every pretext that he had dreamt of a hot Duros woman.

 

Franticly he tried to breath calmly and concentrate on something else. Only that, that turned out to be impossible. The room was dark around him. The only sound apart from his own far too rapid heartbeat were Kenobi’s steady breaths. He felt Kenobi’s warm breath brushing gently over his neck and shivered. His erection throbbed achingly and he bit his lower lip till it bled.

 

With pounding heart he stared into the darkness. Sleep was the last thing on his mind. Somehow he had to take care of this problem, but if he stood up Kenobi would wake up – Meanwhile he knew his light sleep. – and then he would notice for certain. If he remained lying still there was at least a low chance, that the problem would solve itself unnoticed.

 

Once more Kenobi moved in his back and now Bane could feel his crotch against his groin. He only just managed to restrain a moan. Well, so much for that.

 

He sighed silently. Then he bit down on his collar with all his strength and let his hand wander to the bulge in his pants. He summoned all of his willpower but as he touched himself, his hip made a brief jerking motion towards his hand. His lips formed a silent curse. There was no chance Kenobi didn’t notice that.

 

But surprisingly everything remained silent. Bane almost thought that he got away with it, when he noticed in sudden dismay that the hand on his chest was moving. Dumbfounded he watched it slowly slipping lower.

 

Kenobi’s breath was steady and only a slight tremble revealed that he was awake. Bane gasped out, when the hand tampered with his belt. He wanted to leap up, to push Kenobi away but then a hand closed around his cock and he knew of nothing more. Only that this shouldn’t feel so fucking good.

 

Kenobi pumped with a firm grip while his thumb was playing around Bane’s tip. Bane could hear his own panting as if he stood beside himself. He felt Kenobi’s lips at his neck, his hot breath in his ears and he couldn’t stand it any longer. He couldn’t remember being aroused like that ever in his life before. The culmination carried him away and his head was empty. And when he came there was just him, and this warm body behind him, and this hand, that teasingly stroked over his limp once again, closed his belt and then returned to its place as if nothing happened.

 

He panted, not able to grasp what had happened. His heart raced like after the best of all fights and his hands shook.

 

He didn’t have to turn around to see Kenobi’s smug smirk.


	8. Indubitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splitting paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read this far. I hope you enjoyed it.   
> Have a nice day
> 
> Rob-in

** Chapter 8 – Indubitable **

 

In the daytime they didn’t loose a word about it but from there on it happened frequently that the shared more than warmth during the night. And Bane perceived to his horror that he started to dread the day the ship would be airworthy again.

 

After ten more days, the time had come. They stood on the square in front of the ship, that had become familiar to them during the last few days. Of the countless valleys in the mountains of waste the one that was their own. Or something like that.

The light was reddish, like always as the late setting sun tried to send her last rays through the haze and smoke.

 

“Almost a sight to make one wistful, isn’t it?” Kenobi asked without much severity.

 

Bane almost nodded.

 

“I won’t miss that hellhole. Neither the garbage-digging nor the fucking cold nights” he scoffed instead.

 

Bane saw Kenobi’s mouth corner twitching, but surprisingly the Jedi refrained from the comment.

“Alright”, Kenobi said with a finality that somehow hit Bane.

 

Then he turned his back to the wasteland of rubble and climbed into the ship. Bane followed him.

 

\+               +               +

  

They both kept silence while Lotho Minor became smaller and smaller behind them and finally faded into a brown spot in the darkness of space. Even Kenobi seemed clueless what to say. They both knew that their paths would diverge soon and Bane wasn’t quite sure how that was supposed to happen.

 

Of course he knew already that he can’t extradite Kenobi to Dooku. That would be his certain death and he couldn’t even convince himself that he wanted that. But of course he couldn’t let him go so easy either. After all he had a reputation to uphold. How did that look like? Ingenious bounty hunter and legendary Jedi killer Cad Bane separating peacefully from his good friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. No. That was out of question.

 

On the other hand of course he knew that it was Kenobi’s duty as a Jedi and servant to the Republic to bring him back to prison. And he knew enough of Kenobi to know he was too loyal to simply forget it.

 

Either way it was all going to get complicated. Regardless the decision had to be made soon, for he knew Kenobi had an important mission to carry through. Though Kenobi was smart enough not to trust him far enough to tell him what this mission was about and what cargo he transported, Bane was clever enough to count two and two together. He knew the mission was about the cargo. Anything else would be illogical. He was sure the cargo concerned some information about the force. Information that was able to do great harm in the wrong hands. And he was certain Kenobi would regard his own hands as such wrong. If he thought about the fiasco that brought them into that whole situation in the first place, Bane had to admit he wasn’t so wrong after all. Even he didn’t want to see this cargo with people like Maul or Savage.

Clear was in any case that Kenobi had to get rid of him somehow, before finishing his mission. Or the other way round.

 

\+                +                +

 

By some miracle the situation solved itself. As they took a refuelling stop Kenobi returned to the ship once more to pick up the missing credits, muttering something about daylight robbery into his beard. Bane followed him inconspicuously.

 

Back in the cockpit Kenobi keyed the new data into the navigation computer. Bane leaned into the door, chewed his tooth prick and watched him.

 

“Don’t just stand there”, Kenobi teased. “Best you come over here and help me, that we can get away from these scoundrels.”

 

Bane pushed himself off the doorframe and spat the tooth prick aside.

He stepped close behind Kenobi and laid his chin on his shoulder, so that his mouth was close to Kenobi’s ear.

 

“You’d think, gradually you should be used to scoundrels around you.”

 

Kenobi laughed but Bane could feel him shiver. And as Kenobi turned his head, he did something that he hadn’t done in all the nights before. He kissed him.

 

Kenobi gave a startled sound but then he returned the kiss. His lips were soft and he knew how to use his tongue. The gesture was so innocent but so intimate at the same time that for a moment he sank into it. Almost he would have lost track of his plan. Almost.

 

Bane saw how Kenobi frowned and broke away as he felt the cunning grin on the bounty hunter’s lips. But it was already to late. The handcuffs – ordinary this time – latched and clicked shut. Bane smirked contently.

 

Kenobi’s gaze wandered to his wrists and he moaned in frustration.

“Should have known it.”

But Bane could hear the concealed smile.

 

As a matter of routine Kenobi’s hand reached to his hip. Bane grinned and triumphantly he swung the lightsaber, just out of Kenobi’s reach.

 

“I can resist you, Kenobi.”

 

This time he was the one to sound complacent. Totally on purpose.

 

“Is that a promise, bounty hunter?” Kenobi asked with feigned severity. The corners of his mouth twitched.

 

“Bounty hunters do not promise”, Bane retorted. “They inform.”

 

“Indubitable”, Kenobi sight, this time unmistakably amused.

 

Bane turned to the door, then paused again, pondered a moment. Kenobi still stood in the same place and seemed to patiently wait for something. Bane couldn’t refrain from it. Once again he turned around and gave Kenobi another kiss. Very brief. Very chaste. And completely sincere.

 

Then he left. While stepping out he laid the lightsaber on the console left of the door. Once again he glanced at Kenobi. Mockingly he tipped his brim and slightly tilted his head.

 

“See you, Kenobi.”

 

Kenobi smiled.

 

 

\+                  +                  +

 

 

Bane stood in some distance to the launching platform and watched Kenobi’s ship taking off, soaring and vanishing into the low cloud ceiling. Then he pulled his hat down over his face and opened the suitcase. _Let’s see how many credits the Republic had provided its Jedi Master for such a mission._

 

The suitcase was filled completely.

 

On top of the credits there lay a rag of cloth. One single sentence was written on it. In an entwined handwriting.

 

“Take care of yourself, Bane.”

 

He had to smile.

 

 

 

***The end***

**Author's Note:**

> So...something totally new for me. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know, and tell me if there's something wrong course I normally don't write in english.


End file.
